The Principle and the Chorus Girl
by EJ Santry
Summary: Bella has landed a roll in the touring company of White Christmas. Edward is the Broadway star principle who also happens to be the son of the director and choreographer. Snark, dancing, and Christmas fun. AH. BxE.
1. Chapter 1 - Audition

As I walked down the streets of New York City toward my latest audition, I felt my cell phone buzz from the depths of my wool coat.

"Hey, dad!"

"How's my girl?"

"Great. Headed to an audition."

"Is this the one for the touring company of 'White Christmas'?"

It always made me smile the way my dad always remembered exactly what I had going. Since his wife Sue got them their new laptop last year, the man had become an email fiend, which I loved, because we spoke more now than we ever had. I am pretty sure he had a legal pad keeping track of all my auditions, shows, etc. He was probably more reliable than the calendar on my phone when it came to my schedule.

"Yes! I am really hoping I get this one. Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up, but if I do get this, then I will be in Seattle around Christmas time."

"That would be great, Bells!"

"Well, I'm here, so I better get inside."

"Good luck, or break a leg, or whatever it is you do."

"Thanks, dad," I laughed. "I'll call you when I know something."

"Bye, babe."

I hung up, and slipped my phone back into my pocket as I opened the door to the theater where the auditions were happening. Once I got signed in, I stripped out of my outwear, and began to stretch. I recognized a few of the other faces in the crowd, and exchanged smiles with a few of them. In my last year in New York, I was slowly making some friends in the dance community. I had moved here after college to pursue my dreams of dancing. My mom encouraged me to dream big and go where big dreams come true. So, with a little financial help from my parents, I was set up in a tiny apartment and auditioning for every dance job that came along.

After a string of chorus roles in small revivals, I was finally starting to build up a bit of a resume. This would be the first time I had applied for a national touring company, but when I saw that it would take them close to home at Christmas, and it was a staging of one of my favorite Christmas stories, I couldn't resist. I knew I didn't have much of a shot with my experience, but I figured I had nothing to lose.

Just then, the stage door opened and a man with dark hair walked in introducing himself as Riley was to be our dance captain and run us through our audition steps. Our group was the fifth that was to be seen. I was happy to be getting it out of the way. The anxiety that builds up when I get stuck in a later group, watching all the other dancers go before me, wrecks my nerves. Also, I often wonder if they are still even looking at that point. There is a lot of tap in this routine, which I am excited about, because that is my strong suit.

I step on stage when my group is called about a half an hour later. The music starts, and I just feel this is going to be the one for me. I hit every step, and the smile on my face can't be helped as I finish the last steps. We exit, and I find a quiet row in the auditorium to set up shop until the rest of the dance auditions are done. The director has asked us to stick around, because they want to get the chorus cast today. I opt out of listening to my iPod and pull my book out of my bag instead. I like hearing the music and the chatter, plus I don't want to accidently miss when the announcements come.

It doesn't take long after the last group of dancers finishes that the director returns to the stage announcing who is moving onto the singing portion of the audition. I can't help the smile that lights my face when my name is called. There are a dozen spots, and 40 of us have been asked to stay and sing, 20 guys and 20 girls. I'm almost the last girl to sing, because they are going in alphabetical order by last name. Bending over to get my sheet music out of my bag, and I feel myself bump into someone. Jerking into a standing position, I turn around to immidately apologize, when I am met with a glare from the guy I bumped.

"I am so sorry," I say through an embarrassed laugh.

"Not surprising you don't run into more things with that ass," he said brushing past me.

Oh. No. He. Didn't!

"I can't believe he said that," I said quietly to myself.

"You don't want to get on his bad side," a girl to my right sewing sequins onto a dress whispers.

"Who is he?" I asked looking as the man walks over towards where the casting committee is siting.

"That is Edward Masen-Cullen. He is playing Phil. Also, he is the son of the director and choreographer of this production."

"Must be nice for daddies to get you a job," I muttered.

"Oh no!" Angela whispers. "Edward doesn't need their help. He just finished his run as Bud Frump in 'How to Succeed in Business', as in the Broadway production. He doesn't need neopotism. He does a touring company with his dads every year for the holidays. It's their family bonding time."

"Great. Well, he doesn't have to be a jerk," I say, pulling out my sheet music.

"I'm Angela, by the way, seamstress."

"Bella Swan, hopefully chorus member."

"Well, break a leg, Bella! I hope you get it."

"Thanks!"

I headed to the front with it almost being my turn to go. As my name is called I hurrily hand the pianist my music, and relax as the music starts to "Good Morning, Heartache." I thought a jazzier piece from the time would be a suiting audition piece. Also, I love the "Love You Didn't Do Right By Me" number, so I wanted to capture that mood without doing that song. Also, people always assume a suprano due to my stature, and are often surprised by my alto. Surprising, I almost got to do all 16 bars of my song before they said 'Thank-you', and I hurried off stage.

My stomach was just starting to grumble as the chorus cast was announced around five o'clock. The director, Ed Masen, read the names as I held my breath...Isabella Swan. I was in! I gave a squeak of excitement, and looked up to see Angela giving me a thumbs up from backstage. The choreographer, Carlile Cullen, joined Ed on stage to start to discuss the rehersal schedule. We were all given a sheet with the schedule, and the tour information. We were all set to start rehersals in the morning.

After gathering up my things, I headed outside, and immidiately called my dad letting him know I got the part. He said that he was going to request the days off right now for those days we would be in Seattle, so we could spend as much time as possible together while I was in town. My stomach gave a growl as I heard him yell to Sue, who must have just walked in the room about my news. Spotting a hot dog cart down by the street, I walked over as I tried to wrap up the phone call. I barely got in my good-bye before I was placing a celebratory order of a loaded hot dog.

I was examining the best way to take my first bite, when I heard a huff as someone brushed by me.

"Explains the ass."

My eyes widened at the sound of Edward Cullen. I was feeling too good for his pompus comments to get me down. He glanced at me once again as he hailed a taxi. I just stared right at him as I took a huge bite of my hot dog moaning and letting my eyes roll closed as I did. When I opened my eyes, I found him slack jaw with eyes wide. I winked at him as I swallowed my bite and turned, walking away while putting a little extra sway in my glorious ass.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rehersals

**A/N: Just a quick thanks to sleepyvalentina for sharing her knowledge of all things theater.**

**Rehersals**

Before we got to work at our first rehersal, Ed, the director, made the announcement that we would be performing bonus charity shows at a few stops along the way to support Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS. He let us know that we are not required to participate with a sketch, but would love it if we could get full participation. He also announced that they will have decided on the understudies by the end of the week.

This was the first time we would be meeting all the principles of the show. I was not looking forward to seeing Edward again, but was determined, not matter what he dished out, I would remain professional.

The role of Bob was being played by Emmett McCarty and the role of Betty by Rosalie Hale. I had seen them both in other roles around town, and they both had beautiful voices. Not going to lie that I had a little girl crush on Rosalie. She was going to be going places, and soon. The role of Judy was being played by Alice Whitlock. She had a mile long list of accomplishments, and as wrapped around the arm of her husband Jasper Whitlock who was the assistant choreographer for this production. I started to get a feeling that it was a family affair around here.

I worked really hard the entire week, learning the songs and the choreography. My mind forgot about the asshole son of a director, and focus on what I loved. This musical was everything I loved. Fun music. Quick dancing. Heartwarming story. Just what I needed this time of year. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, and often found myself humming the songs as I made my way home each day.

Friday, I got to the theater a little early, because I wanted to work out some choeography for a number I was thinking of doing for the Broadway Cares stops. It was a mix of ballet and modern dance that I envisioned when I first heard Rhianna's Diamonds. I thought it would be just the right amount of flash and beauty for the mix of crowds that a Broadway Cares event draws in. When I got to the theater, I found the door ajar, and snuck in. Turns out the night janitor was just finishing up, but he welcomed me to practice, and he would lock up behind himself.

I warmed up, and put in my earbuds clipping my small iTouch to the elastic of my tights. As the music flowed through my ears, my body flowed with the sound of her voice. I mixed attitude, bourree, and piroettes with smooth rotations of my hips, long extensions of my body, and a few moves from a belly dancing class I once took. As the song ended, I was startled by clapping. I yanked my earbuds out of my ears, and looked to see Alice and Jasper sitting in the third row with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who decided to come in early to pracise for BC," Jasper said hugging Alice at his side.

"You are amazing!" Alice clapped as she came up on stage and hugged Bella. "We do have a few ideas, if you don't mind our critique."

"I would love your feedback. I'm no choreographer," Bella stated, blushing.

"I'd beg to differ, little lady," Jasper said joining the ladies on stage.

"Jazz, show her what you mentioned to me," Alice shooed him to the middle of the stage.

After a few minutes of suggestions and practice, and both of them helping Bella smooth out a few moves, she thanked them and relinquished the stage to them for their practice.

Bella watched in awe as the married couple moved and melded through a sensual routine to Muse's Madness. By the end, Bella was in need of a cold shower, and Alice giggled when Jasper dragged her off, I assume to find a dark corner. Not soon after their departure, Bella returned to the stage to stretch and practice some of the new moves Jasper taught her.

"Poor extension like that will keep you in the chorus," a voice stated from towards the back of the house. She didn't need to see them to know who it was.

"I thank you for your critique, and will continue to work on it," Bella said deeply breathing through her 'stay professional' mantra.

Luckily, everyone else arrived soon after, so they were all back to work. After lunch, Carlisle got everyone's attention to announce the understudies, so we could have the seond half of the day to start focusing on an understudy position we were assigned. I didn't expect anything, so I was only half listening to the annoucement.

"Maggie will be the understudy for Betty. Victor will be the understudy for Bob. Riley will be the understudy for Phil. Bella will be the understudy for Judy. Kate will be..."

My head snapped up as Alice squealed and threw her arms around me.

"We are going to have so much fun! You really deserve this."

A snort of derision from behind us had Alice glaring over her shoulder. I just grabbed her hand and thanked her as we listened to the rest of the announcements.

I worked with Alice along with learning my own routines over the next few weeks. Riley and I would do runs of all the Phil and Judy numbers, as well as Maggie and I practicing the Sisters number. I was basically having to learn the whole show, but relished the challenge and opportunity.

When the finals days of rehersals came around, Alice and Jasper had a day off to take care of boarding their pets before leaving town, so there I was standing in as Judy for the day. I decided I would just pretend Edward was charismatic Phil, and the asshole was the role. It was the only way I was going to make it through the day without losing my job.

"You were off on that last one," Edward barked, as we worked through the 'Best Things Happen While You're Dancing' routine. "We spin out on 5!"

"Edward, dear," Carlisle gave him a look, and me a simpathetic smile.

"Sorry," I said catching my breath, "let's go again before we break for lunch."

Everyone else had already filed out for their break. That time I hit every mark and allowed myself to just feel the music. When we were done, I beamed back at Carlisle's smiling face and turned to share the moment with Edward...who was scowling at me.

"If you moved your ass a little quicker, it would have been perfect."

My mouth fell open, and I could feel my temperture rise.

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen! This is not the manners of the man I raised!"

My head whipped around to see Carlisle storming the stage. I turned to see Edward suddenly looking like a scared little boy. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

"This little girl has been dancing her ass off and has been very professional despite your attitude."

"Thank-you," I said softly.

Edward went to say something, but Carlisle silenced him with a pointed finger.

"You're welcome, dear," Carlisle patted my shoulder. "Tell her you are sorry."

Edward just crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Do as your father says, Edward," a voice rang from the back. Ed.

The glare shifted to the directors table.

"Fine," Carlisle said stomping his foot, "Bella, let him have it."

"What?" Both Edward and I said together.

"I am giving you free reign as his father and no reprocussions as the choreographer..."

"...and director..." called Ed from the back.

"...that whatever you are about to say will have no reprocussions on your position in this show."

"You don't have to..."

"You can't let her say..."

That pointed finger went into Edward's chest to silence him. Carlisle turned a mischievious smile on me, "...and go."

After the last few weeks of abuse from this man, I was not giving up this free shot.

"Edward, from the moment I walked in to audition, you have been nothing but rude to me. You have ridiculed me from my dancing to my ass. I may not have as many equity points as you do, but I am a damn good dancer. I am working hard to someday be a GREAT dancer. So crawl out of your protective blanket of neopotism...no offence to you Carlisle or you Ed, you are both lovely and professional..."

"Thank-you, dear, we are enjoying you as well," Carlisle smiles, and I turn my attention towards Edward and start stalking towards him as he looks from his dad to me with fear in his eyes.

"I can handle constructive criticim. It is the only way we all get better. There is always something to learn. But if you don't start treating me with the respect I deserve as a dancer and a human being who is just trying to do what she loves, the part of Phil will go from being a Tenor to an Alto," I shout wishing I could be nose to nose with him instead of glaring from half a foot down.

"Wonderful," Carlisle says clapping his hands. "Let's have lunch."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tour Begins

Rehearsals continued without further incident between Edward and I. After my permitted tirade and the subsequent lunch with the Cullen-Masens, I found two new father figures in Carlisle and Ed. They were both funny and caring men, and I discovered that all they really asked for is that for everyone to work hard. They also desired a peaceful working environment, so since that day, Edward just ignored me, which was fine with me.

Soon, I found myself packing my bags to hit the road. We would be bussing from town to town, and staying at hotels between shows in each town. I spent most of my bus time with Angela or Alice, and their husbands. We started out in the South, and I smiled at the irony of starting the show the same place where the musical itself started. Knowing Carlisle and Ed it was on purpose.

I loved performing the show. The smile on my face as I sang the songs and did the dances was genuine. Nothing felt better than the spot lights, and when the audience was encouraged to join us in singing the final "White Christmas" at the end of the show, it was so great to see the happy faces in the crowd sing along with us. The show was not losing it's magic as I feared it would. It just grew.

After our stint in the South, our first Broadway Cares Show was coming up in our Chicago stop. I was excited about my dance, and how the crowd would react. I had been to many BCS shows over the years, and it was always a good time and drew fun crowds. I was also looking forward to joining my new friends for Thanksgiving dinner. Since we were all away from home, we had managed to find a place in Chicago that would cater a Thanksgiving dinner for our entire crew.

It was a cold, blustery day when we arrived in the Windy City. Once we were settled into our hotel rooms, we were meeting at the theater for our afternoon practice. It was a quick practice, because we were really gelling as a group, and finding our rhythem. I continued to work with Alice and Edward on keeping up my skills in the Judy roll, as well. The only thing Edward ever said to me was constructive comments, yet the way he looked at me was at times softer than it had been in the past.

Once our practice was over for the day, Ed called us all together for his usual post-rehersal talk.

"Remember, folks, tomorrow is our first Broadway Cares show. I know you all have been working hard in preparing your performances for that, but remember to have fun. The happier the crowd, the happier they will be to open up their wallets."

Everyone laughed, and Carlisle stood up to join Ed, practically vibrating.

"We also have a suprise for tomorrow night, and as I was surprised to find out, a special surprise for one of you. We have an unexpected and glorious guest who has asked to join us for tomorrow's performance. I just can't believe it! I love her!"

Everyone was beginning to whisper wondering who it was. Just then Carlisle looked up towards the aisle to our right, and we all followed his gaze to see...

"Mom!" I yelled jumping up out of my chair and running into my mother's arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the one and only, prima ballerina, Renee Higgenbothem!" I heard Carlisle squeel.

I could hear everyone clapping and cheering, but all I could do was wrap myself up in my mother.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were in London!" I said as we stood there staring at each other with goofy smiles on our faces.

"I got your email that you had gotten the part, and looked for some place to surprise you. I thought Thanksgiving would be a lovely occasion to do so," Renee said kissing me and pulling me tight again.

My parents had met in Chicago when Charlie worked part-time security at the theater to make some extra money when he was just out of the academy and a rookie on the Chicago PD. Renee was on her way up in the world of ballet. The two met while she was in town, and a one-night stand turned into me. While they knew they both had different lives planned, they did remain friends. I spent my time split between the two of them depending on school and Renee's travel schedule. They were both happy with the arrangement, and so was I. Even though they never married, I always felt that I had a family.

"Come meet everyone," I said excitedly, grabbing her had and leading her down to the front.

Ed kissed her cheek and Carlisle grabbed her up in a hug. Renee just laughed. Everyone else came up and slowly met my mother, the Prima Ballerina of the London Ballet. As I watched her enrapture the crowd, I felt someone come up to stand just behind me.

"Renee Higgenbothem is your mother," Edward said sounding bewildered.

"Yes," I said not able to hide the smile on my face, and grabbing and excited Alice's hand as she bounded up to stand next to me.

"Renee Higgenbothem is your mother?" Edward said again.

"Yes, Edward," I said starting to get annoyed.

"Renee HIGGENBOTHEM is your mother!"

"Why does he keep saying that?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, sweetheart," Carlisle says patting my arm. "You must forgive my son. He is a bit star struck. My sweet boy has had a professional crush on your mother since he was a boy and we saw her when she was with the American Ballet Company performing 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Just as my draw dropped open, Renee joined us.

"Who do we have here?" She asked.

"This is Edward, Carlisle and Ed's son. He is the principle in the roll of Phil," I explained.

"Edward? The one you mentioned in your email?" She asked suddenly cutting daggers at him as I watched all the color drain from his face in horror guessing what I must have told my mom.

"Ms. Higgenbothem, I apologize in advance for the bad foot I must have already put forward. I truly didn't mean any of those things that I said to Bella. My dads have a rule for me about fratinization when we are touring together as a family, because it puts them in an awkward place if things go south with the relationship, and Bella is obviously as beautiful as you are and dances like an angel, and I had to put up some sort of wall for my sanity, so I made the derogitory comments about her ass, when I really think it is quite spectacular. And I am just so sorry."

We all sat there with our mouths hanging open, and Edward's pale face quickly flushed in embarrassment as he realized what his babbling just entailed. Renee and Carlisle were giggling behind their hands, and I just stared at Edward with my mouth hanging open. He thought I was beautiful? He was just trying to stick to his dad's rules? My brain was reeling.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward," my mom got out still trying to contain her giggles. "You are a lovely dancer, but there are better ways to mask attraction, dear."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with his eyes lowered while occasionally peeking my direction.

"Bella, if you are done here, how about some shopping!" Renee said patting my back and then turning to say good-bye to Carlisle and Ed.

I turned to go grab my things, when I felt someone grab my hand softly. I looked down and followed the arm up to look into Edward's repentent eyes.

"I am sorry, Bella," he said.

"Tell me, Edward," I said taking my hand out of his. "Would you be sorry if I was still just Bella the chorus girl, or are you only sorry because my mother is your idol?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't just honest with myself, my dads, and you about how you make me feel. I'm sorry I choose a wrong way to try to hide it from everyone. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel less than the beautiful, talented dancer you are. I'm just sorry."

I watched as he grabbed his bag and walk away with the weight of more than his equipment dragging him down.


	4. Chapter 4 - Broadway Cares

The night of the first Broadway Cares show was full of excitement. This was always a fun show, not only for the audience, but for us, the performers, as well. We always have fun as the audience watches us go from 1940s proper to our more modern performances in the charity show.

I was up third in the lineup for the show. I sat behind the scenes stretching as Jasper and Alice kicked off the show. They got the crowd good and riled up for the rest of us. I listened to the sounds of whistles and catcalls as they sensually moved about the stage. I was trying to stand and stretch my leg, but I kept getting jostled around. I was about to give up, when I saw Edward walking toward me through the shadows, freezing me to the spot.

I had not yet seen what his performance was for the show, but he was dressed in black pants with gray pin stripes, a black vest over a black tank tee, and a black fedora on his head. My gaze worked it's way down to where his black tap shoes shone like an unholy midnight, and God help me, spats.

"Can I help you?" He asked softly, stopping only a breath away from me.

"Please," was all I could whisper back.

I tentatively reached out my hand to his bicep, while he reached down wrapping his long fingers around my left thigh, slowly bringing my foot up to his shoulder, never breaking eye contact with me the entire time he lifted. Thankful for a reason to break eye contact, I exhaled a shaky breath as I bent myself forward over my extended leg, feeling the muscles stretch and relax, while my heart raced.

The same quiet movements were made with my right leg. Once I was done, I whispered another thank-you as the stage manager came over to let me know it was time for me to take my place. Edward just gave me a tip of his hat as he disappeared back into the shadows.

I made my way to center stage. And shook the nerves out of my arms. I wasn't nervous, but eager. Angela had been working with me on my costume, and she had created a body suit that gave an illusion of sheer, while covered in a million reflective sequins and beads. In my dress rehearsal this morning, the spotlight caused me to throw a million sparkles around the stage. I couldn't wait for the audience's reaction.

The next few minutes, I got lost in the music. It was just me and my movement, but there in the back of my mind was the feelings of long fingers caressing my skin which gave my movements a bit more sensuality than my rehearsals. When I finished, there was thunderous applause as I smiled widely at the audience and accepted the few offers of flowers that were tossed upon the stage.

I returned back stage to congratulations from my fellow cast members, and quickly went to the changing room I was sharing to wipe down, so I could go back out and enjoy the rest of the performances. Everyone sang and danced beautifully. The crowd was clapping and enjoying themselves, and so were we. This was something fun for all of us, and for a cause that meant so much to our theater family. Finally, it was time for Edward's finale. I stood in the wings, as he took center stage. He caught my eye as a single spotlight fell upon him, and he gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes causing him to smile.

As the curtains parted, Alex Clare's Too Close kicked off. I was enraptured as Edward tapped his way through the song, his movements a mixture of frustration and desire. I stood there clutching the lapels of my robe, mezmorized. I couldn't help myself. The man was magnificent when he danced. At the end the crowd was on their feet.

Luckily, Renee came up behind me giving myself a tap back into reality. She was dancing a surprise Grand Finale.

"Are you ready?" I asked with a smile, seeing my mother in full Sugar Plum fairy regalia.

"Oh, baby, I was born to dance," she said with a wink and I laughed. That she was.

She said she was feeling nostalgic and wanted to do something seasonal when telling me what she was dancing. Now it was time for us all to be enraptured for an entirely different reason. Renee floated on air when she danced. Her movements were so effortless, but expressed so much. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as she moved about the stage to the beautiful strains of Tchaikovsky.

Once again, I felt a presence near me, and knew it was Edward. I could feel the heat of his body just behind me, as his hand came to rest on my shoulder. Taking in the truce that seemed to have fallen between us for the evening, I leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around me as we watched the master class that was happening on stage.

Everyone cheered as Renee struck her final pose, and she bowed as the queen of the evening that she was. She waved the rest of us onto the stage, and we all joined her bowing and waving to the excited crowd. Once the curtain closed, we quickly exited the stage so the crew could set up the auction items on stage. They asked that we all keep on our peformance outfits, so the audience could recognize who we were as we mingled through the crowds encouraging donations.

I smiled and mingled through the night. Renee was eager to introduce me to old theater friends, many who remembered me from when I was a little girl and full of praise of Renee's progeny. I blushed and felt more comfortable watching. While on the stage, I crave the spotlight, off stage, I preferred the shadows. It was hard to mask my smiles as so many young women and men fawned over Edward. He had an easiness with these people that I admired. He wasn't pompous, but genuinely listened to everyone who came up to him. He took pictures and laughed, and I couldn't help smiling along with his admirers.

It all just left me a bit confused, though. Who was the real Edward? Was everything up until last night really some sort of poor attempt to keep a promise? If this man I was watching tonight was the real Edward, this is a man who I would welcome as a friend, but I was still so trepedatious. I had spent months building up a thick skin to Asshole Edward, could I let my defences down and risk hurt?

"That boy is the best kind of trouble," Renee said from behind me.  
"Mom..." I said rolling my eyes.

"What? You haven't been able to keep your eyes off him all night," she noted.

"That isn't any different than 95% of the people here," I said with a huff.

"I just don't know what to believe, mom. You read my emails. This is a very different man than the one I have been dealing with. I like this one, but I don't know if he is real."

"Baby, I've talked to Carlisle and Ed. Edward got into a relationship with another chorus member when he was just starting out, and he was on tour with his dads. She was just using him to boost her career, son of the director and choreographer and all. Edward was devistated when he realize that was what she was doing, and it cast a terrible shadow on the rest of the tour. Since then, Edward has refused, with his dads' encouragement, to avoid starting any relationships while on tour. And, he is a man, so he is naturally a bit emotionally stunted."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I'm not saying to jump into anything right this second, but you guys have a lot in common growing up in this crazy world. He might make a good friend to have. Neither of you need each other's pedigree. You don't have to worry about angles being played, because you both have your trump cards."

"That is not egotistical at all, mom!" I laughed again.

"I am who I am, darling," she said waving her hand with a flair. We both laughed and I looked up to catch Edward watching us. He was smiling at our laughter, and I gave him a soft smile and nod in return.

Maybe this was the start of a new branch in this tour in more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5 - Stepping Into The Lead

After saying good-bye to Renee in Chicago, the tour continued through the Midwest. Things became softer between Edward and I as we rolled into December. More smiles than chastizements. He still openly pointed out places of improvements as I continued working on my understudy role, but it was always with a gentleness and instruction. When we weren't performing, Edward joined my little group with the Whitlocks and Chaneys on the bus. I came to find out over the weeks that I liked Edward. This man hiding behind the mask of the jerk was someone I was one I wanted as a friend.

We had just wrapped up our last show in Columbus, Ohio, when me new friend approached me scratching the back of his neck and looking shy.

"What has you all flustered?" I asked, smiling at his out-of-character awkwardness.

"I want to ask you something," he hedged.

"Shoot," I said sitting down on the edge of the stage.

"What would you think of doing a dance with me for the next charity show in Broadway?" He asked glacing at me out of the corner of his eye, still rubbing his neck.

My mouth fell open.

"Terrible idea. You're right. Nevermind," he rambled starting to walk away.

"Edward!" I said with a laugh. "May I answer?"

"Yes."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was listening to Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men, and I saw this vision of a tap that is sort of a duet, with me dancing while the man sings and you dancing when the girl sings?"

"That sounds fun!" I said excitedly, seeing it in my own head. "I'd love to give a go, anyway."

"Great! We can begin work on it at our next stop."

"Sounds good," I nodded as I started to stand.

I looked up to see a hand extended for me. Edward was smiling down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back as I put my hand into his, and was pulled to my feet. Neither of us seemed to notice that we didn't let go as we walked out to the buses.  
"So, are you guys going to be ready to do this for real next week?" Alice asked as we finised up a round of my Judy practice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning to her abruptly.

"We will be in Texas next week. Jasper and I are using the proximity to visit with his family. We will miss the Saturday and Sunday shows," she said. "I told you this."

"Yes, you did. I guess it just snuck up on me," I muttered glancing at Edward talking with Carlisle on the other side of the stage. "I just hope I don't mess up."

"Are we talking the dancing or this friendship that you and Edward have formed? Because the first is just ridiculous, and the second seems to be gaining in strength, not faltering. Don't think either, that I haven't seen you guys practicing that new number together." Alice said nudging my shoulder.

I don't know why, but I blushed and glanced over at Edward once again. He was looking at me this time, still in conversation with Carlisle. He gave me a curious face, and I just shook my head and turned back to Alice.

"Yes, we have. How is it looking?" I asked.

"It's great, Bella. It is fun and flirtatious, and it makes me want to hold my husband's hand and cuddle up. It reminds me of first falling in love with Jasper," she said with a girly, nostalgic smile.

"That's what we are going for, something light and fun," I said smiling to myself and thinking of how well it was turning out.

There was something easy about dancing with Edward, my friend. For some reason, when we rehersed the show, he was Edward, the Broadway star, but when it was just the two of us and our little number, we were just two friends enjoying ourselves. I had a feeling, from what Alice said, that it was translating well.

The night of me taking stage as Judy had finally arrived. I had just arrived at the theater with some of the girls, and was heading to our dressing room. When I got to my table, there sat a little ship in a bottle with a note attached to the neck with a bow.

See you on stage! Break a leg! -Edward

I gave a small laugh at the homage to the lyrics of the song we were dancing to, and couldn't erase the permenant smile on my face as I put on my make up and did my hair.

The show went perfectly. I was having so much fun singing and dancing with Edward. At times, I forgot that we were performing for an audience, and just had fun with my friend. What I somehow forgot through the fun of the show was the part in the second act where Judy and Phil kiss. I tried to push the thoughts aside. I had guy friends back in New York that we greeted and said good-bye to one another with kisses. The theater community was an openly affectionate bunch, yet there was a part of me that remembered how Edward looked in pinstripes and spats and glorious in the spotlight. I shook my head. Edward is a friend. Edward is MY friend. Those thoughts had no business here.

"Ready for the second act, chief?"

I jumped, not having heard Edward come up behind me.

"Yes. Am I doing alright?" I asked looking up at him.

"Bella, I am having so much fun tonight. Sometimes I forget to enjoy this. To remember that this is not just another night, but this is another night doing something I love. You remind me of that," he hugged me and kissed my head.

"Darlings!" We hear Carlisle behind us and both jump apart. "What a show! You two are magic out there!"

He grabs us both into a hug.

"Edward, honey, your father is thrilled, and the people are all a buzz in the lobby about you two. I love Alice, but I almost wish we can keep you on as Judy, Bella, dear. There is chemistry with you two! Places everyone!"

We watch him walk off, in drill instructor mode now.

"See you out there," Edward says kissing my head one more time, before walking off to find his place.

The rest of the show goes like the first act, and when the moment comes and I am looking into Edward's eyes, I forget that I ever thought this moment would be awkward, as Edward's hand slides around the nape of my neck and pulls me into a slow, delicious kiss. When he pulls away, his eyes sparkle and we are both sharing an ear splitting grin.

At the end of the show, Edward and I receive a standing ovation from the crowd, and I am clinging to his hand afraid I am going to float away on the joy of the evening.


End file.
